Le Hobbit : Le sauvetage d'une humaine
by Maeva-L
Summary: Alassea est une jeune humaine âgée de vingt et un an qui est, depuis trois ans, au service d'un nain appelé Aldar. En le voyant s'acharner sur elle à longeur de temps, Alassea rêvait seulement d'une chose : s'enfuir. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir et était désespérée d'essayer en vain de défendre sa dignité. Jusqu'au jour où la Compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-chêne rendit visite à Aldar.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_« Une vie misérable devenue quotidienne. »_**

**A**lassea n'en pouvait plus. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle s'était imaginée une vie comme celle-ci. Elle avait beau vivre en Terre du Milieu, la jeune femme avait toujours rêvée d'avoir une vie simple et remplie de bonheur. Et pas du tout à ce qu'elle vivait tous les jours depuis maintenant trois années.

**D**e façon hargneuse et énervée, Alassea préparait à manger au nain qui depuis trois années, la maintenait enfermée chez lui avec pour seule consigne d'appliquer ce qu'il désirait. Cette manière qu'il avait de la traiter la faisait se sentir comme une moins que rien. Une chose ou un objet qu'il gardait auprès de lui parce qu'il en avait besoin et non pas parce qu'il l'appréciait. C'était, de toute façon, loin d'être le cas. Et c'était tout bonnement réciproque.

**C**omment pourrait-elle aimer un homme, ou plutôt un nain, tel que lui ? Pour la jeune femme, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il était le premier de sa race qu'elle rencontrait, et il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne lui montrait pas une bonne image de son peuple. Étaient-ils tous comme lui ? Aussi irritable et abominable ? Elle ne l'espérait pas et elle priait pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

**A**lors qu'elle attendait que la cuisson du bouillon ne se termine, Alassea repensa aux événements qui l'avait conduite ici. Et elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir dans l'espoir que cela ferait éloigner son envie de laisser ses larmes couler. Elle n'avait toujours pas acceptée le fait d'être ici pour rendre service à sa famille. Oh que non ! Pour elle il était clair qu'elle n'en avait plus. Elle la détestait même plus que ce stupide nain si cela était encore possible.

**C**ela était vraiment très dur pour la jeune femme de repenser à sa famille de cette manière-là. Alassea avait la nette impression d'avoir été abandonnée par les seuls êtres qui comptaient pour elle. Son père, sa mère, sa sœur et son frère… Alassea était l'ainée de cette famille de trois enfants et ses parents avaient vu l'opportunité de s'enrichir en laissant la jeune femme travailler pour un nain. Oui, au début elle avait été d'accord avec cette décision. Mais tout simplement parce que cela ne devait pas durer plus d'une année.

**A**lassea attendait depuis deux années que sa famille ne revienne la chercher pour lui dire d'arrêter et de revenir vivre avec eux. Comme avant. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais. Alassea en avait le pressentiment et ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Devrait-elle vivre avec Aldar jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

**N**on, elle refusait ce destin. Elle attendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais elle se promettait de partir un jour. Elle préférait vivre seule, à l'aventure, plutôt que d'être au service de ce nain qui la traitait comme un objet qui lui était utile. Mais elle devait se préparer pour cela. Emporter des affaires, de quoi vivre convenablement pendant quelque temps, et trouver le bon moment pour s'en aller.

**E**lle réfléchissait toujours à cette possibilité, lorsqu'Aldar entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant la jeune femme dans ses pensées sans s'occuper de son futur repas.

« **- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Si je ne suis pas derrière toi, t'es incapable de faire quelque chose de bien !** »

**A**lassea sursauta en entendant cette voix rocailleuse énervée lui parler. Elle baissa la tête honteuse d'avoir été prise en faute. Parce que oui, le bouillon commençait à être un peu trop cuit. Chose que ce nain détestait au plut haut point. Elle essaya de baisser le feu, mais dans son état de panique, elle fit tourner le bouton dans le mauvais sens et le bouillon se mit à bouillir d'une façon incontrôlable.

**A**ldar rugissait. Il avança d'une démarche pressée et bouscula cette femme incapable qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine de façon brusque pour se poster devant la gazinière. Cette jeune humaine l'horripilait mais elle lui était bien trop utile à des moments pour qu'il puisse s'en debarasser.

«** - Je comprends pourquoi ta famille t'a vendue à moi. Pour une humain tu es vraiment étourdie par moments !** »

**L**a dite humaine baissa les yeux vers cet horrible nain, et avait tiqué sur le mot « vendue ». Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle voulait lui demander, mais elle avait peur de la réponse que le nain lui donnerait. Mais elle voulait le savoir et c'était le moment.

« **- Vendue.. ?** » Alassea n'était pas sûre d'elle.

**L**e nain en entendant cela, leva les yeux vers elle d'une façon triomphante avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« **- Oui, vendue. Allons ! Ne t'es-tu donc jamais posée la question ?** » Aldar lâcha un rire qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. « **- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée pourquoi tu étais encore avec moi après trois années ? **»

**A**lassea se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Alors c'était cela ? Sa famille l'avait vendue à un nain ? C'était pour cela qu'elle désespérait de les voir arriver un jour ? Jamais elle ne le reverrait ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« **- Tu m'appartiens humaine.** »

**E**t lorsqu'Aldar parla de nouveau, Alassea eu l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser. Elle lui appartenait tel un objet qu'il avait acquit.

**Q**uand le nain sortit de la cuisine, Alassea se laissa glisser le long du comptoir qui se trouvait à ses côtés et par un accès de faiblesse, elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Son destin était maintenant lié avec celui d'Aldar perspective qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Maintenant elle en était sûre. Aldar pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il souhaitait : elle n'auvait pas son mot à dire. Elle était sous son autorité et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Sauf peut-être retrouver sa famille pour que celle-ci annule le contrat. Mais le ferait-elle vraiment ?Dorénavant, Alassea en doutait fortement.

**A**ssise misérablement sur le sol de la cuisine, Alassea priait pour qu'un miracle la sauve.


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre Premier**

**_« Une visite inattendue. »_**

**C**ela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'Aldar lui avait appris qu'il l'avait achetée. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'Alassea subissait ses foudres. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour partir d'ici. Elle était à lui. Elle était sa possession. Et même si elle réussissait à s'échapper, Alassea savait qu'il la retrouverait. Les nains étaient très rusés, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de retrouver leurs biens.

**A**lassea se trouvait en ce moment même dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Assise sur son lit en tailleur, elle profitait de l'absence du nain pour faire ce qu'elle aimait faire lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Tout simplement parce que c'était le seul moment où elle pouvait encore faire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

**D**epuis quelque temps maintenant, Alassea tenait un journal intime fait de ses soins. Parce que bien évidemment, la jeune humaine ne possédait pas – ou très peu – d'objets personnels. Il était fait de feuilles à écrire qu'elle réussissait à prendre derrière le dos d'Aldar et était relié par une ficelle qui permettait de tenir les pages ensembles, qu'elle rajoutait au fur et à mesure de ses écrits. Elle aimait les relire, mais elle aimait par-dessus tout, écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Écrire ce qu'elle voulait extérioriser.

**E**lle prit alors de quoi écrire, et entama une nouvelle page.

« _Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps encore, je pourrai supporter cette situation. J'aimerais tellement avoir une nouvelle vie autre que celle-ci. Mais était-ce une vie ? Non. Bien évidemment que non._

_Bien souvent je me demandais si d'autres humaines comme moi vivait cela, en Terre du Milieu. Si j'étais la seule qui avait été abandonnée et vendue par sa famille. Vendue… J'avais du mal à écrire ce mot et plus encore à le dire de vive voix. J'avais peur de réaliser… peur d'accepter le fait que je n'avais plus de famille. Plus de parents. Plus de sœur. Plus de frère. Plus rien. _

_Je me sentais seule. Comme si je ne comptais pour personne. Mais c'était le cas. Je ne manquais à personne. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour moi. Était-ce trop demander ? De vouloir compter pour une personne ? De vouloir que quelque part, une personne s'inquiète pour moi ? _

_Je ne veux plus me sentir aussi misérable que cela. Je veux vivre. _

_Vivre et être heureuse. Vivre pour fonder une famille. Ma propre famille. Celle que je chérirait plus que tout. Celle que j'aimerais d'un amour infaillible. _

_Mais Aldar… Aldar m'empêchais de vivre. Je me sentais tellement étouffée, saillis et misérable. Il me rabaissait plus bas que terre à chaque fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin. Peut-être parce qu'il avait envie, de se sentir supérieur, au moins avec une personne dans sa vie ? Se sentait-il trop inférieur physiquement par rapport à moi ? S'acharnait-il sur moi pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait beau être inférieur à moi, il était supérieur par son autorité ? _

_Et à cause de lui, je détestais les nains. Je les haïssais comme jamais je n'avais haïs quelqu'un. Ces êtres petits, orgueilleux et fiers. Ces êtres qui se croyaient tout permis et qui ne pensait pas aux autres. Aldar m'avait fait détester son peuple. Bien que je ne le connaisse pas. Mais Aldar était un nain abominable._

_Mais j'espérais me tromper sur cette race. _

_J'espérais que ce que ma soeur me disait sur ce peuple soit vrai. »_

**A**lassea s'arrêta d'écrire en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle planqua alors son journal entre son matelas et son sommier, puis se dirigea rapidement vers le salon où elle se mit à ranger les quelques affaires qui trainaient par-ci par-là. La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'Aldar s'en prenne à elle elle faisait donc semblant de travailler. Elle souffla alors de soulagement lorsque le nain passa à côté d'elle sans lui dire la moindre chose.

**E**lle se retourna vers lui, et en l'observant, elle se demandait comment un être vivant pouvait être à ce point abjecte. Mais au même moment, comme si Aldar avait sentit son regard sur lui, il la regarda à son tour. Et Alassea le détestait pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. A ses côtés et elle se sentait rabaissée et il fallait bien l'avouer, Aldar lui faisait peur. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était capable de tout.

**B**rusquement, comme pour interrompre leur duel visuel, un coup fut fortement frappé à la porte. Les deux habitants de la maison eurent un regard vers celle-ci, puis Aldar passa près d'elle pour aller ouvrir à ce quelconque invité. Mais alors qu'il avait la main posée sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, Aldar se retourna vers la jeune humaine.

« **- Continues de travailler.** » Lui lança-t-il d'une voix dure, lui montrant que c'était un ordre.

**A**lassea baissa la tête et se remit au travail sans dire un mot de plus. Que pouvait-elle bien faire de toute façon ? Rien. Elle se permit de prendre un chiffon qui trainait, puis nettoya les meubles. Alassea savait que si invités il y avait, Aldar ne s'ennuierait pas à la rabaisser un peu plus pour montrer son autorité. Elle souffla de découragement et son cœur battit à tout rompre lorsqu'elle entendit plusieurs voix s'élever derrière elle.

« **- Thorïn, mon vieil ami !** »

**L**a jeune femme reconnut son mal la voix enjouée d'Aldar.

« **- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ? Oh et aussi celle de tes compagnons ?** »

**B**rusquement Alassea se sentit mal, et comme pour se soutenir, elle s'appuya sur la table qu'elle était en train de nettoyer. Jamais elle avait eu affaire à plusieurs nains et la perspective de devoir les servir ne l'enchantait guerre. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

« **- Nous passions par là. Et nous avons besoin d'un bon repas pour nous remettre de notre voyage.** »

**P**resque aussitôt, Aldar s'exclama ravit :

« **- Évidemment ! Entrez donc.** »

**A**lassea avait l'impression de voir un autre Aldar. Celui-ci était véritablement heureux de cette visite soudaine et inconsciemment, Alassea espérait qu'il soit plus respectueux envers elle le temps d'une soirée. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait… Être tranquille pendant une soirée. Était-ce trop demandé pour la jeune femme qui saturait réellement de cette situation ?

**D**errière elle, elle entendit tout un groupe d'hommes – ou plutôt de nains – s'avancer dans la salle à manger. Ils parlaient et rigolaient tous ensemble mais Alassea refusait de les regarder. Elle voulait, le temps d'une soirée, passer inperçue.

**M**ais elle comprit très vite que cela ne serait pas le cas en entendant Aldar s'adresser à elle.

« **- Alassea, tu serais priée d'aller en cuisine préparer le souper. Et dépêche-toi. Je ne vourais pas que mes compagnons attendent trop longtemps.** »

**A**lassea tiqua sur son prénom. En trois années, jamais Aldar ne l'avait appelée ainsi. Mais elle se doutait que cela était pour faire bonne impression à ses compagnons et montrer qu'elle était quand même sous ses ordres qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de discuter.

**L**a jeune femme hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Et tout le temps du chemin où elle passait à côté de ce groupe de nain, Alassea ne les regardait pas. Elle souhaitait seulement disparaître et se faire minuscule pour s'échapper à leur regard. Oui, Alassea les avait sentis sur elle. Les regards des nains. Elle se doutait qu'ils devaient être méprisables. Encore plus lorsqu'elle les entendit chuchoter sur son passage. Elle détesta encore plus Aldar en se sentant aussi honteuse. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était. Parce qu'elle n'était rien.

**A** contre cœur, elle sortit tout ce qui lui fallait pour faire un souper digne de ce nom. Alassea ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'Aldar devant eux, alors elle se promit de ne pas l'énerver ce soir et ne rien faire pour que cela soit le cas.

**A**u bout de plusieurs et longues minutes, le souper était près. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alassea était fière d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un aussi bon repas ! Mais ce sentiment s'échappa bien vite en se rappelant pour qui elle l'avait fait. Des nains… Une grimace se forma sur son visage.

**A**lors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller dans la salle à manger pour les prévenir qu'ils pourraient enfin manger, Alassea s'arrêta à côté de l'entrée. Les rires qu'elle entendait la blessait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit de cette façon ? Depuis très longtemps, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La jeune femme ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'était un rire des sensations que cela procurait. Du bonheur, tout simplement. Avec difficulté, Alassea reprit une certaine contenance, et s'avança timidement dans la salle à manger en baissant toujours la tête.

**M**ais personne ne fit attention à elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Parce qu'elle ne voyait pas le regard qu'un certain nain lui portait, et qui se trouvait être pleins de questionnements et d'incompréhensions. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans ce salon en train de faire le ménage, le nain ne cessait de se poser des questions. Surtout celle sur sa présence ici.

**A**lassea décida de montrer sa présence en se raclant timidement la gorge. Et pour être sûre qu'ils l'avaient entendue, elle leva pour la première fois de la soirée les yeux vers ce groupement de nains. Mais à peine son regard fut sur eux, qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas l'avoir fait. Elle se sentit terriblement mal en remarquant ils étaient vraiment nombreux et qu'ils l'observaient étrangement.

**A**ldar suivait la scène des yeux sans rien dire. Mais lorsqu'il voyait que l'humaine ne disait rien d'autre et que tout le monde ici présent attendait, il fut rapidement lassé.

« **- Que veux-tu ?** » Son ton était froid et dur.

**A**lassea se tassait un peu plus sur elle, en croisant ses bras autour d'elle et en regardant ses pieds. Comme si elle voulait se rassurer toute seule et en même temps disparaître.

« **- Le… le souper est prêt.** »

« - **Bien. Et qu'attends-tu pour mettre la table ?** »

**L**a jeune femme rougit, et se mordilla les lèvres. Il la faisait passer pour une incapable, une idiote et elle détestait cela. Alors qu'elle allait partir pour faire ce qu'il venait de lui repprocher, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

« **- Une femme ne devrait pas travailler ainsi.** »

**P**endant un instant, Alassea se trouve incapable de réagir. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Un nain avait vraiment prit sa défense, et cela devant tout le monde ? Devant Aldar lui-même ? La jeune femme se retourna, curieuse de connaître l'identité de celui qui l'avait inconsciemment aidé à se sentir mieux. Elle avait, à cet instant, l'impression de ne pas être à ce point invisible et réduite à une chose.

**I**l ne lui était pas difficile de trouver celui qui venait de parler en son nom. Tout simplement parce que tous le nains ici présents avaient le visage tournés vers lui. Certains étaient étonnés, d'autres avaient un certains sourires sur leurs lèvres et puis il y avait Aldar. Le seul qui fusillait des yeux ce nain qui aurait aimé le tuer à cet instant précis.

**E**t quel nain ! Il avait un visage enfantin, des cheveux d'un noir magnifiquement beau avec des mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front, mal rasé et un regard qui se voulait ténébreux. Mais qui contrastait avec le pétillant de ses iris. Alassea le regardait, et fut surprise de se sentir attendrie en le voyait regarder ses compagnons d'un sourire gêné. Cette vision lui fit penser à un enfant se sentant coupable de quelque chose mais en montrant qu'en réalité, il ne le regrettait pas.

**P**uis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Cela lui fit penser à son petit frère âgée de six ans, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Pendant quelques secondes, avec la tête baissée, Alassea repensa à tous ces moments passés avec lui. Que devenait-il à présent ? Avait-il beaucoup changé ? Âgé maintenant de neuf ans, il devait avoir bien grandit.

**A**près un court instant, Alassea se reprit. Elle releva les yeux vers la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Avec surprise, elle vit que le fameux nain brun la regardait fixement. En voyant que celui-ci ne baissait pas les yeux, elle se mit à rougir, peu habituée à ce comportement. Elle lui fit un mince sourire pour le remercier et repartit dans la cuisine sans un mot de plus, voulant calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

**L**orsqu'elle tournis le dos à l'assemblée, le nain la regarda partir avec une certaine tristesse visible ne sachant pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Puis il reporta son regard vers un autre nain. Le Chef de la Compagnie i: Thorïn. Ce dernier le regardait fixement d'un air grave, comme s'il avait commis une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Mais l ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il venait de faire était mal.

**M**ais le regard de Thorïn se faisait toujours dur, et il voulut se tasser sur sa chaise pour éviter ce regard. En sentant ce malaise, un nain blond qui se trouvait à ses côtés posa une main sur son épaule. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, l'air soulagé d'avoir du soutient.

**L**e silence qui se faisait pesant depuis plusieurs minutes, fut subitement interrompu par la voix rocailleuse d'Aldar qui s'adressait au nain qui avait osé défendre cette misérable humaine.

« **- Cette femme est sous mon autorité. Et tu n'es qu'un invité. Je te prirai de ne plus rien dire à ce propos.** »

Le nain en question était indigné de la façon dont il la traitait. Comment pouvait-elle supporter cela ? Et surtout, cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle vivait cette situation ? Il voulut lui répondre, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Il sursauta et aussitôt il se tourna vers sa gauche, où le nain blond le regardait avec les gros yeux.

« **- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ?** »

Le brun lui avait chuchoté la phrase d'un air indigné.

« **- Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise. Encore !** »

Le brun le regarda outré, qu'il puisse dire quelque chose comme cela.

« **- Mais pourquoi ?!** »

« **- Mais parce que !** »

« **- Mais dis-moi ! »**

« **- Non.** »

« **- Si.** »

« **- Plus tard.** »

« - **Humpf.** »

**T**horïn les observait depuis le début, assez désespéré par le comportement qu'ils abordaient. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu amusé par leur échange. Le Chef de la Compagnie avait beau être d'accord avec eux par rapport à cette jeune femme, ils ne pouvaient intervenir dans cette situation.

**T**horïn avait rapidement compris le genre de relation qu'entretenait Aldar et cette jeune fille mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Rare étaient les nains qui avaient à leur services des humaines mais lorsque c'était le cas, le contrat qui les liait ne pouvait être annulé. Puisque les deux partis devaient revenir sur les closes du contrat et l'annuler tous les deux. Et dans ce genre de situations, il était très rare qu'un nain revienne sur cette décision.

**S**urtout Aldar.

* * *

Je voudrais remercier **cismet **et **malia-chan **pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, surtout pour un début ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et s'il y a quoique ce soit que je dois changer dans ma façon d'écrire, dîtes-le moi ) Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes. Je me relis plusieurs fois, mais il m'arrive de ne pas toutes les voir :3

Bisous à vous :D


End file.
